Regalo de Cumpleaños:¡Segundo Flechazo de Amor!
by Sams Brok
Summary: Serena Tsukino cumple 16 años... A alguien se le ha ocurrido darle un singular regalo. Un cumpleaños estilo:¡Luna Pelota! Oneshot S&D... -"Yo siempre te encontrare, Princesa"-


Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

**NOTA:** Muy bien, primera aclaración, este fanfic no es un '**UA'** (universo alterno); quizá les parezca algo confuso, por lo mismo he querido aclarárselos antes. Pongan atención, todo tiene su cómo y su por qué.

Por cierto, estoy tratando de mejorar mi redacción, después de todo, intentar alcanzar lo más cercano a la perfección es el sueño de cualquiera. Como algunas de ustedes ya habrán notado soy muy dada a describir y ser muy específica (quizá hasta es un defecto jaja) pero aquí hay un cierto estilo que recién estoy probando, quizá lo noten, quizá no, pero ya saben, al final me gustaría conocer sus impresiones y criticas. En cuanto a mi ortografía, quiero pensar que estoy mejorando, comparado a como empecé hay un abismo de diferencia jaja, así que también agradecería cualquier corrección o comentario al respecto (ya saben, para mejorar y que la gramática sea entendible).

Ahora, como segundo punto, éste oneshot es el cuarto que hago para mi 'Tabla de los Enamorados' de Retos a la Carta. Reto #10: **Flechazo**.

¡Y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante!Éste oneshot es un regalo para mi queridísima amiga: SereLu! Lueny, Conejo lindo espero que te guste! Es dedicado especialmente para ti ^^

¡Bueno, pues ahora si las dejo con mi tercer Oneshot! Ojala les guste.

….

**Regalo de cumpleaños: ¡Segundo flechazo de amor!**

**por**

**Sams Brok**

Un segundo flechazo estilo: ¡_Luna Pelota!^^_

30 de Junio, Tokio Japón

Era una extraordinaria mañana en el Distrito No. 10, soleada y con cielo despejado, tal como un día domingo debe ser, con mucho más razón si se trata del día en que se festeja un cumpleaños…

En una de las típicas y confortables casas, en la segunda planta y en el borde de una de las ventanas que daban al patio, la tenue silueta de una rubia jovencita asomó con soltura hasta casi sacar medio cuerpo; con el rostro irradiando una insólita felicidad, se sujetó firmemente al marco de madera y respiró profundo la fresca brisa hasta llenar sus pulmones, entonces, conteniendo el aire un par de segundos, de un momento a otro dejó escapar un fuerte y dichoso canturreo:

-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños para mí!"- exclamó con total felicidad para terminar riendo abiertamente sin notar siquiera como un par de pajarillos tomaban vuelo al ser interrumpidos en su trinar. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, recargándose en la ventana, la joven estiró su cuerpo todo lo que pudo dejando que la frescura matinal acariciara su rostro, tomando con ello todos los frescos y naturales aromas del entorno que envolvieron su olfato.

_Si_ –pensó- _hoy será un día fabuloso_.

En la primera planta, un ama de casa de largos cabellos azules que se encontraba en la cocina, escuchaba resignada y con diversión el arranque de gozo que su muy querida hija estaba teniendo, después de todo, no todos los días se cumplen 16 años.

Decorando con paciencia un delicioso pastelillo, la joven mujer soltó un suspiro, contemplándolo. Con nostalgia recordó que ese era el postre favorito de Serena desde que era una pequeña niña –suspiró de nuevo- La jovencita quizá podía ser algo floja, poco estudiosa y desinteresada por muchas cosas, pero era una buena chica: alegre, cariñosa, muy inocente, con sueños e ilusiones y con un gran futuro por delante; y, de cierta forma, se atrevía a pensar que era hasta un modelo a seguir para sus hermanos. Si, 16 años. Pronto entraría a la preparatoria, ya que a estas alturas sabían que la despistada rubia lo había logrado. Mamá Ikuko sonrió con ternura.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación y después de tomar un baño, Serena Tsukino se arreglaba para salir. Buscando que ponerse, tarareaba una canción que se escuchaba en la radio mientras su linda mascota se acicalaba con delicadeza una de sus pequeñas patitas: su fiel y muy querida gatita negra, Luna, quien estaba con ella desde dos años atrás.

El día apostaba por ser fantástico, en verdad deseaba que su cumpleaños número 16 fuera inolvidable, había tantas cosas que todavía no conocía y que deseaba sucedieran. Era curiosa la forma indescriptible en la que se sentía: como si algo la llamara, como si algo en el fondo de su corazón estuviese conteniéndose, pulsando segundo tras segundo; un expectante y ansiado escalofrió no dejaba de recorrer cada fibra de su ser mientras un anhelado cosquilleo en su estomago la hacía sonreír y soñar con algo que sabía la estaba esperando. Era una mezcla de nervios, emoción y anhelo que se mostraban como un buen presentimiento.

Después de unos minutos, con sus chonguitos listos, viendo su reflejo y sintiéndose conforme con el resultado, bajó las escaleras con alegría y se dirigió a la cocina.

-"¡Buenos días!"- saludó a su madre con emoción.

-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Serena!"- felicitó con entusiasmo y orgullo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo. Moviéndose levemente, mamá Ikuko abrió un cajón de dónde sacó un regalo envuelto en un papel de colores.

Soltando un gritillo de emoción, la rubia parecía no caber en sí de la felicidad, tal cual niño pequeño parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría de un lado a otro apretando contra su pecho la envoltura.

-"Vamos, ábrelo"- instó la mujer mayor.

Serena asintió con emoción comenzando a rasgar el papel sin detenerse y dejando que la excitación la dominara; entonces, rasgando la segunda capa, el contenido fue evidente… Mamá Ikuko aplaudió con entusiasmo y sonrió con sinceridad sin notar siquiera la divertida decepción que se reflejó en la mirada de la rubia, quien, con la boca abierta y una gotita resbalándole en la frente, se limitó a sonreír sin ser capaz de quitar la vista del susodicho regalo: En sus manos, y a medio desenvolver, estaba un nuevo, bonito y muy útil portafolio escolar.

-"¿No es lindo?"- cuestionó emocionada mamá Ikuko –"Te será muy útil para ir a la Preparatoria, merecías algo nuevo para empezar el año escolar como se debe"- comentó con naturalidad.

-"Jehee… si…"- sonrió nerviosamente la rubia, contemplando con algo de escepticismo su regalo. No era que no le gustara, pero en realidad ese día la escuela era lo último en lo que quería pensar, después de todo, los últimos meses habían sido agotadores en busca de calificaciones decentes para poder entrar a una buena preparatoria. De cierta forma todavía no entendía, ni terminaba de creer, cómo es que lo había logrado. Ese era un misterio en el que tampoco deseaba pensar este día.

Todavía ensimismada con su no muy deseado obsequio, tardó en reparar en el exquisito pastelillo que su sonriente madre le ofrecía. Nada más levantar la vista, su mirada se iluminó de renovada felicidad al contemplar lo que para ella sí que era un verdadero regalo tomándolo con total ansiedad. Mamá Ikuko sonrió con resignación mientras una gotita resbalaba entre sus cabellos, definitivamente Serena nunca cambiaria…

Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos y el esplendido y delicioso regalo desapareció por completo. Entonces, volviendo a sus labores, Mamá Ikuko comentó naturalmente:

-"¿Así que pasaras fuera todo el día?"-

Relamiendo sus todavía endulzados labios, Serena sólo asintió enérgicamente sonriendo por completo –"Aja. Quedé con Molly para festejar, iremos de compras"- respondió sin poner atención a nada más que las deliciosas manchitas de azúcar que quedaron entre sus dedos.

Pasando desapercibido por la entretenida rubia, mamá Ikuko frunció el ceño con evidente confusión inundando sus ojos –"¿Con Molly?"-cuestionó observando con atención a su distraída hija, no importándole como ésta, contenta, relamía la punta de sus dedos por segunda vez.

Serena volvió a asentir distraídamente. Mamá Ikuko, curiosa, estaba por volver a preguntar cuando de pronto sonó el timbre. Serena se puso de pie de un alegre salto dispuesta a marcharse.

-"¡Es Molly! Nos vemos más tarde"- comentó tomando entre sus manos un pequeño bolso, y, antes de llegar a la sala soltó en un alegre grito –"¡Gracias por el regalo, mamá! … ¡y por el portafolio!"- añadió, provocando una divertida expresión en su madre, quien con resignación se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Entonces, la mujer peliazul justo acababa de escuchar la puerta abrirse cuando recordó algo de vital importancia:

-"¿Pero, y Ri…?"- se quedó a mitad de la oración al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba dejando todo en silencio. Mamá Ikuko soltó un suspiro, Serena sí que era impaciente…

Varios minutos después, en una de las más comerciales y aglomeradas calles del Distrito. Serena y su muy querida amiga Molly paseaban muy entretenidas con cada aparador que se les ponía enfrente. Sus brillantes ojos bailaban al compás de cada uno de los atuendos, los bellos accesorios, las novedades, las relucientes joyas, divertidos juguetes y hasta caramelos que tenían la soberbia de colocarse en su camino. De pronto:

-"¡Ahhh!"- chillaron ambas con la emoción reflejada en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Varios metros más allá, y dentro de una de las tiendas departamentales más prestigiadas de Tokio, un considerable grupo de coquetas jovencitas admiraban a un apuesto y castaño joven que con arrogancia hacia caso omiso a su alrededor.

Paralizada de emoción y con mirada soñadora, Serena sólo fue capaz de llevarse ambas manos a los labios, mordiéndose las uñas con desesperación -"¡Qué guapo!"- dijo con las pupilas brillándole.

Molly asintió enérgicamente –"¡Es Souta Yamamoto! ¡Uno de los hombres más codiciados de Tokio!"- afirmó con voz suave, añadiendo con emoción –"¡Es un talentoso actor! ¡He visto todas sus películas!"-

-"Uhhh"- suspiró la rubia ocultando sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ella no lo conocía, después de todo el famoso chico no salía en un videojuego ¡Pero estaba guapísimo! Y verlo precisamente el día de su cumpleaños debía ser una buena señal… -"Vamos a ver si podemos conseguir un autógrafo"- comentó con ilusión a su amiga.

-"¡Pero Serena!"- refutó la pelirroja –"¡Todas esas chicas nos harán puré!"- comentó observando y escuchando a las enfebrecidas fans. Tragando en seco, añadió –"Lo admiro mucho, pero no creo que nos permitan llegar…"-

-"Debemos intentarlo Molly"- soltó con decisión contemplando todavía a lo lejos lo guapo del artista.

No muy convencida, Molly asintió con lentitud mientras era arrastrada por Serena. Entonces, conteniendo la respiración, haciéndose espacio entre las mujeres, entrando en la multitud, unos segundos después Serena fue consciente de estar al menos a la mitad del camino. Todavía tomando a su amiga de la muñeca, apretó el agarre a la vez que trataba de no ser pisada o apretujada más de la cuenta.

Escuchando gritos aquí y allá, sintiendo que quizá sería imposible avanzar, Serena, que comenzaba a pensar que quizá no había sido una muy buena idea, estaba por darse por vencida cuando…

-"¡Auch!"- se quejó al ser empujada y chocar su espalda contra la de otra chica –"Oh, lo siento"- se disculpó girando lo más posible a la vez que la otra jovencita la igualaba. Entonces, frente a ella, un par de azules y astutos ojos la recibieron. Todavía un poco aturdida, y a pesar del furor del lugar, Serena se detuvo en seco contemplando con marcado interés a la joven que, siendo advertido por Molly, también le dedicó su atención por largos segundos.

Serena observó a la chica: era una muy guapa rubia, de su estatura y seguramente de la misma edad, con azules ojos que brillaban de emoción y con un muy distintivo moño rojo en su largo cabello, y, curiosamente, con un lindo y blanco gatito aferrándose sobre uno de sus hombros. Justo en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, la bella chica sonrió abierta y familiarmente pareciendo querer decir algo pero deteniendose en el momento. No la conocía, sin embargo, Serena sintió algo muy extraño, parecido a lo que había sentido esa mañana nada más despertar, pero intensificado: como si hubiese estado cargando un hueco en el pecho y ahora se estuviera dando cuenta. Era una mezcla de añoranza y ansiedad. Sólo fue un par de segundos, pero habría jurado sentir su corazón lanzar un par de latidos más fuertes de lo normal.

Un momento después, la desconocida pareció reaccionar tratando de mantener su equilibrio a pesar de los empujones y, con evidente alegría comentó –"No hay problema Se… ah… Todo esto es un caos después de todo jajaja"- rió divertidamente.

Con la sincera y escandalosa risa haciendo eco en la cabeza de Serena, ésta quedó paralizada hasta que una preocupada Molly la sacó de sus pensamientos –"¿Serena, estas bien? Quizá debamos volver o terminaran aplastándonos…"- alcanzó a decir con cierto pánico tratando de no ser arrastrada por la multitud.

Reaccionando, riendo nerviosamente Serena quitó la vista de la otra chica y asintió con lentitud. Estaban por dar media vuelta cuando la desconocida le cuestionó –"¿También buscaban un autógrafo de Yamamoto?"-

Ambas giraron y asintieron con decepción. Serena contestó –"Quería ayudar a Molly, pero todas estas chicas nos están dando miedo jeje"- una nerviosa gotita resbaló por su cabeza.

Agrandando su sonrisa, la desconocida levantó su dedo índice junto a sus labios y guiñó un ojo –"No se preocupen, sólo se trata de saber moverse jajaja"- declaró con total confianza –"Yo me encargo, denme un par de minutos"- dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse sin esperar respuesta de las sorprendidas jovencitas que no esperaban algo así. La rápida rubia se entremezcló con tal agilidad que parecía estar nadando, apretando aquí, moviendo allá, esquivando y zafándose con habilidad.

Casi sin moverse, Serena no fue consciente de en qué momento ella y Molly terminaron siendo lanzadas fuera del grupo

–"¡Que groseras!"- acusó la rubia con ofendido reproche sacudiéndose y acomodándose la falda. De pronto, el característico moño rojo volvió a notarse entre las decenas de cabezas hasta ser lanzada también fuera del montón.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, Serena y Molly vieron venir a la radiante rubia acercándose feliz con la mano en lo alto y sosteniendo triunfante un par de fotografías –"¡Listo! ¡Lo logré! Jajaja"- rió formando la 'V' de la victoria con los dedos.

-"¡Vaya!"- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo con los ojos brillándoles y observándola con evidente admiración. Serena añadió con inocente sinceridad –"¡Eres fantástica! ¡Ni mi heroína Sailor V pudo hacerlo mejor!"-

-"Jehee..."- rió la chica nerviosamente mientras extendía ambas fotos para ellas. En ese momento, Serena reparó detenidamente en el lindo gatito blanco que no se había soltado de su dueña: era muy bonito, tierno y de ojos penetrantes que parecían verla con atención, pero lo más característico, era la singular marca de luna creciente que tenía en la cabeza, igual a la de su gatita.

Molly hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento –"Gracias. Mi nombre es Molly Baker y mi amiga es…"-

-"Serena Tsukino ¡mucho gusto!"- interrumpió con alegría haciendo sonreír a Molly.

-"El gusto es mío"- sonrió la chica con cariño –"Yo soy Mina Aino"-

…...

Poco más de dos horas habían pasado. Serena y Molly caminaban animadamente en una de las grandes plazas comerciales admirando aparador tras aparador y cargando cada una un par de bolsas de compras.

Después de haber conocido a la intrépida rubia que de forma incondicional les había conseguido y obsequiado el autógrafo del guapo actor, las tres habían almorzado juntas y platicado largo rato. Sabía que el día sería bueno, y haber conocido a una chica como Mina Aino era grandioso, un buen presagio en su cumpleaños. Su nueva amiga era muy agradable y divertida, su fuerte risa era tan contagiosa que sólo recordarla la hacía sonreír abiertamente.

Ahora, ambas se paseaban de tienda en tienda de compras. No era común que Serena lo hiciera, normalmente no tenía suficiente dinero, pero no todos los días se cumplen 16 años, y el regalo de su padre había sido una buena mesada. La rubia se quedaría en la quiebra, como siempre, pero haría que valiera la pena comprándose todo lo lindo que encontrara.

Justo cuando se encontraban frente a un cristalino aparador de una elegante joyería, Serena contemplaba con ojos soñadores un lindo colgante cuando la voz de Molly la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-"Fue una agradable sorpresa que conociéramos a una chica tan simpática ¿no crees?"- comentó sonriendo. Serena relajó la mirada al recordar el buen momento y asintió enérgicamente. Molly añadió con sincero cariño –"Lo mejor ha sido que casualmente ella asistirá a la misma preparatoria que tú"-

-"¡Sí! ¡Es fantástico!"- exclamó la rubia con emoción –"¡Me alegra mucho! Con un poco de suerte será mi compañera de clases"- pronosticó con un incontenible chillido, agradeciendo conocer al menos a alguien con quien sabía se llevaría muy bien, después de todo, su mejor amiga, Molly, iría a una preparatoria diferente. Inmediatamente la sonrojada rubia notó que con su arrebato había llamado la atención de algunos transeúntes, y, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, soltó una alegre carcajada mientras paseaba su vista por los alrededores, entonces…

A varios metros de distancia alcanzó a ver algo que le cosquilleó extrañamente el estomago: un chico, un chico que también parecía estarla viendo con un confuso interés. Estaba muy lejos para cerciorarse, pero sabía que lo conocía… Alto, de intensos ojos azules, cabellos negros y gallarda figura. Estaba segura que no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero casi podía jurar que era la primera vez que sentía algo tan raro… tan vivo...

-"Me alegro tanto por ti Serena"- la voz de Molly la sacó de sus pensamientos, los cuales sacudió sintiéndose tonta.

-"¡Oh Molly!"- suspiró la rubia, volviendo al tema -¡Te extrañare tanto! Es una lástima que no podamos ir a la misma preparatoria… Eres mi mejor amiga"-

-"¡Arriba el ánimo, Serena!"- exclamó la pelirroja con una suave sonrisa –"Ya verás que conocerás a muchas personas, tendrás muchos amigos, además, todos debemos empezar de la misma forma…"-

-"Si, Molly, pero… ah… Tú tienes mucha suerte de que iras al mismo lugar que Kelvin… ahh"- suspiró –"Que lindo y romántico, ni siquiera se separaran para eso"-

-"¡Serena! Qué cosas dices…"- susurró la pelirroja desviando su sonrojada mirada.

Serena sonrió tenuemente, desvió el rostro al cristalino aparador y, enfocando la mirada distraídamente, dentro del establecimiento alcanzó a ver como la encargada comenzaba a atender a una pelinegra. Entonces, girando sobre sí misma recordó el momento anterior y buscó con la mirada al sin duda apuesto joven. No estaba. Gente iba y venía perdiéndose en la multitud.

Soltó un suspiro. Ahora, sin poder explicarlo, parecía haber renacido algo en ella. De forma extraña, sentía que algo le hacía falta, un marcado hueco en su pecho parecía estar añorando algo con fiereza, como si se lo hubieran arrebatado y ella no se conformara con ello…

Volvió su atención al aparador. Desde un par de minutos antes, un hermoso colgante de plata parecía estarle gritando: _¡Cómprame! _Era muy bello, de finas y delgadas hebras plateadas como collar y con una pequeña y graciosa carita en forma de conejo como Dije.

Los azules ojos de Serena brillaron soñadoramente. Decidida, estaba por entrar a comprarlo cuando, varios metros más allá, una distraída y graciosa voz llamó su atención y la de todos a su alrededor:

-"¡Re-Rei!"- exaltó con preocupada voz un chistoso joven de cabellos enmarañados a quien no le alcanzó a ver el rostro por la gran cantidad de compras que llevaba sobre sus brazos. Serena y Molly, y muchas personas más, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos con el innegable esfuerzo que el pobre y solitario chico estaba haciendo andando a tientas con la vista oculta tras decenas de cajas y bolsas. Evidentemente parecía algo perdido y buscando a alguien.

-"¡R-Rei!"- repitió el castaño sin notar que se acercaba a las escaleras automáticas. Antes de que alguien reaccionara, el complicado joven se colocó sobre las escaleras que bajaban, perdiendo el equilibrio al instante y despareciendo en lo que pareció una desagradable caída.

Con una nerviosa y preocupada mirada, ambas chicas, todavía a lo lejos, observaron cómo unos cuantos tipos de seguridad bajaban las escaleras en auxilio del desafortunado castaño.

Con una gotita nerviosa resbalando por su cabeza, Serena y Molly volvieron su atención al aparador. La rubia estaba por mostrarle a su amiga lo que había decidido comprar, cuando de pronto sus ojos se desorbitaron de sorpresa al notar la inaudita ausencia del lindo colgante. _¡Imposible!_- pensó- Sus ojos recorrieron cada extremo del exhibidor.

-"¡No está!"- exclamó entrando a la joyería siendo seguida por la confundida pelirroja.

Una vez dentro, Serena fue testigo de cómo **SU** hermoso colgante era colocado dentro de una cajita de regalo y entregado por la encargada a una pelinegra que le estaba dando la espalda.

-"¡Oh, no!"- exclamó la rubia con decepción, con los ojos cristalizándosele graciosa y exageradamente, y con ello llamando la atención de la chica de cabellos azabaches, que nada más voltear, causó una gran y extraña impresión en Serena.

Volteando con un grácil movimiento, el largo y negro cabello pareció bailar con elegancia enmarcando un bello rostro con intensos ojos. Frente a ella estaba una hermosa chica que clavó su penetrante mirada en la suya con extremo interés. Nada más verla, la pelinegra sonrió con una mezcla de sorpresa y familiaridad, pero casi inmediatamente su sonrisa se tornó amable y sincera. Serena sintió como esa extraña sensación volvía a envolverla. Observando a la joven, casi podía jurar que la conocía, pero no podía recordar de donde…

Quizá un par de segundos pasaron, entonces Molly rompió el silencio –"Uh… ¿Serena?"-

Volviendo en sí, la rubia balbuceó con cierto nerviosismo –"¡Ah! Sí..."- llevando un brazo detrás de la cabeza, rió entre dientes antes de dirigirse con amabilidad a la desconocida pelinegra que la veía con interés –"Disculpa… yo… bueno…"- balbuceó; De pronto, llevó intrépidamente ambas manos frente a sí misma, juntándolas a la vez que hacía una reverencia en forma de suplica –"¡Me preguntaba si podrías venderme el colgante que acabas de comprar!"-

Molly se llevó una mano a la cabeza con resignación, y la desconocida abrió los ojos de par en par con una nerviosa gotita resbalando por su frente incapaz de reaccionar ante la inesperada petición.

Serena alzó tenuemente el rostro y observó de reojo a la pelinegra antes de insistir con un susurro –"Por favor…"-

-"Ah…"- trató de responder la desconocida –"Lo… lo siento, no puedo"-

Pasmada, Serena se incorporó por completo con una triste mirada que pareció incomodar a la pelinegra.

-"¿Pe-pero por qué?"- cuestionó desesperada.

Desviando su incomoda mirada contestó –"Es un regalo para una persona especial…"- recomponiéndose, la bella chica carraspeó un par de veces antes de añadir levantando el mentón con orgullo –"Además, yo llegue primero"-

Frunciendo el ceño, Serena sintió su rostro arder; llevando ambas manos a la cintura y haciendo un gracioso mohín, exclamó –"¡Yo lo vi primero!"-

-"Entonces, debiste comprarlo"- sentenció la joven con una media sonrisa de arrogancia y cruzando ambos brazos. Serena dejó caer ambos brazos a los lados y cerró los puños con fuerza comenzando a exasperar.

-"¡Iba a hacerlo! ¡Pero ese pobre chico que cayó por las escaleras me distrajo!"- declaró apretando los labios. Entonces, la rubia alcanzó a notar la expresión de la pelinegra, quien primero, dispuesta a refutar lo dicho, estaba por hablar cuando en un segundo se congeló quedando con la boca abierta para después tragar saliva graciosa y nerviosamente; de pronto, la desconocida balbuceó con cierta preocupación:

-"¿Se c-cayó?"- cuestionó girando el rostro hacía el exterior de la tienda, entonces susurró para sí misma –"Nicolas…"-

Relajando su expresión, Serena pareció comprender –"¿Tu eres Rei?"- cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos y riendo pícaramente.

La pelinegra parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la vista ocultando su sonrojada mirada –"Ahmm… Debo irme"- comentó riendo con nerviosismo, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Tomada por sorpresa, Serena intentó insistir pero fue interrumpida por la apresurada joven que antes de salir giró sobre sí misma y con una sincera y amplía sonrisa exclamó –"Mi nombre es Rei Hino, fue un placer… ¡Nos vemos pronto!"- añadió como despedida antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Serena frunció el ceño frustrada por haber perdido su oportunidad. Relajando los músculos, suspiró con diversión al recordar la sonrojada expresión de la pelinegra. _Rei Hino_- sonrió internamente –_es graciosa_… Entonces recordó la soberbia forma en que le había presumido haber comprado la joya antes que ella… _¡Y temperamental!_ – pensó frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

…...

Media hora después, y todavía paseando por el centro comercial, Molly y Serena reían y platicaban divirtiéndose con cada cosa por pequeña que fuera. Entonces, de un momento a otro llegaron a una repostería, y, como si estuviera hechizada, levantando la nariz, Serena olfateó con regocijo sin poder evitar que su cuerpo la llevara dentro, siendo seguida por la divertida pelirroja.

Las puertas se abrieron mecánicamente y la rubia entró con el rostro lleno de felicidad –"¡Molly! ¡Un delicioso pastel es lo que hace falta en este día!"- declaró con ojos soñadores.

Molly rió por lo bajo y asintió con sinceridad. Serena paseó su mirada de vitrina en vitrina sin saber que pastelillo o dulce elegir. En esa concentrada misión se encontraba cuando la suave mano de Molly tocó su hombro, susurrando:

-"Oye Serena ¿no es ella la chica que todos dicen es muy violenta?"-

Saliendo de lo que definitivamente era un dulce trance, Serena giró el rostro con curiosidad hacía el sitio que Molly estaba viendo. Unos metros delante, junto al mostrador de venta y charlando amigablemente con la encargada, estaba una castaña muy guapa de cándida mirada. Era alta y esbelta, tenía un pequeño canasto colgando en una de sus manos y una lista en la otra.

La rubia asintió con suavidad –"Si, va en la misma secundaria que nosotras"- afirmó con marcado interés. Sabía que no era la primera vez que la veía, pero sentía algo muy raro respecto a ella. Observándola, dudaba del por qué extraña razón nunca le había hablado antes… parecía muy simpática, nada que ver con la fama que tenía en el colegio. Encogiéndose de hombros, Serena volvió su atención a los deliciosos pastelillos que parecían bailar ante sus ojos, rogándole ser comidos. Así ocurrió que, acercándose poco a poco, concentrada su atención en todos los ricos dulces que habían, la rubia no fue consciente de en qué momento llegó justo al lado de la castaña, quien distraídamente continuaba pidiendo lo que estaba anotado en su larga lista. Entonces, irremediablemente un exquisito aroma inundó el olfato de Serena, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir que provenía del canasto de la castaña a su lado. Poniendo de nueva cuenta su atención en ella, la rubia alcanzó a escuchar como la chica en realidad estaba pidiendo ingredientes para repostería.

No pudiendo contenerse, boquiabierta, Serena cuestionó en voz alta –"¡Vaya! ¿Tú haces postres?"-

La inocente castaña, que no parecía haber notado la presencia de la rubia, dio un brinco de sorpresa al escuchar la graciosa voz y automáticamente se alejó un par de pasos.

-"¡Ahh! Se… ah… ¡hola!"- balbuceó con evidente nerviosismo llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Serena parpadeó un par de veces, de cierta forma le pareció muy familiar. Un segundo bastó para que la castaña se recompusiera, contestando:

-"Si… yo, me gusta mucho cocinar"- declaró con una sincera sonrisa, añadiendo –"Sobre todo postres"-

-"¡Waow! No tenía idea"- confesó con ojos soñadores, entonces, recordando su inusual informalidad, algo avergonzada se disculpó –"¡Oh! Lo siento, que grosera soy. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, y ella es mi amiga Molly Baker"- comentó con una gran sonrisa mientras la pelirroja hacía lo mismo –"Vamos en la misma secundaría que tú"-

-"Sí, lo sé… ah… las he visto por ahí. Mi nombre es Lita Kino"- afirmó soltando una ligera risa –"¿Y dime Serena, qué haces por aquí?"- cambió el tema ampliando su sonrisa.

-"Bueno, pues… ¡Es mi Cumpleaños 16!"- canturreó con alegría –"Molly y yo estamos de compras y, ehh… ¡he venido por una merecida golosina!"- declaró con satisfacción.

-"¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades Serena! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"- festejó Lita animadamente. Entonces, recordando algo, tronó los dedos y comentó con una gran sonrisa -"¡Oh! ¿Qué crees? Tengo aquí unos postres de muestra que he estado preparando para hoy…"- los ilusionados ojos azules de Serena brillaron al ver como la castaña sacaba del canasto un exquisito pastelillo y se lo ofrecía sonriendo ampliamente –"¡Toma! Considéralo un obsequio de cumpleaños"-

-"¡¿De verdad?"- exclamó soñadoramente tomándolo entre sus manos como si fuera un tesoro –"¡Gracias Lita!"- añadió casi al borde del colapso.

-"No es nada… Serena"- susurró viendo como la rubia devoraba el pastel disfrutándolo a lo máximo hasta desaparecerlo.

-"¡Lita!"- expresó con felicidad casi un minuto después –"¡Estaba delicioso! ¡Gracias!"- repitió con alegría.

-"Me alegra que te gustara"- sonrió la castaña viendo como la divertida chica relamía sus labios –"Me quedan algunos más…"- ofreció con timidez.

-"¡¿En serio?"- fue la primera reacción de la rubia antes de darse cuenta de lo que consideró una impertinencia –"Ahh… jajaja"- rió avergonzada –"No me gustaría molestarte Lita, seguro que los has hecho para un compromiso en especial"-

-"Pues… en realidad así es jeje, pero como dije, son sólo de muestra ¡así que te los obsequio! ¿Qué dices?"-

Graciosamente los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron de emoción ante el ofrecimiento de tremendo regalo –"¿Estás hablando en serio Lita?"-

-"¡Claro!"- sonrió de vuelta –"Me gustaría ser tu amiga…"- dijo con tal ternura que emocionó a la rubia. La castaña carraspeó y añadió -"Quiero decir, ya que iremos a la misma preparatoria"- sonrió abiertamente.

…...

Todavía no pudiendo creer su suerte, Serena caminaba junto con Molly por las alegres y conocidas calles del distrito. Ambas llevaban un par de bolsas de compras, pero, completamente dichosa, Serena llevaba una pequeña bolsa de papel con todavía algunos pastelillos que su nueva y buena amiga, Lita Kino, le había obsequiado.

Compartiendo las golosinas con la divertida pelirroja, Serena se sentía muy feliz. Relamiendo sus labios, y concentrada en el dulce de sus dedos, la rubia pensaba que éste día había resultado muy bueno, increíblemente tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a dos chicas que asistirían con ella a la misma preparatoria. Con el rostro iluminado de felicidad, Serena sonreía de oreja a oreja al saber que después de todo, la preparatoria no sería tan mala.

Caminando ambas distraídamente, platicando de lo simpática que Lita Kino había sido, fue de pronto que Serena notó un cambió en la expresión de su amiga que de un momento a otro guardó silencio mostrando sólo una agradable sonrisa. Siguiendo la mirada de la pelirroja, Serena alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a un conocido chico de cabellos castaños y mirada oculta tras unos grandes y graciosos anteojos con remolinos. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del novio de Molly, quien también era compañero de clases de las dos.

-"¡Hola Kelvin!"- saludó la rubia alzando el brazo y moviéndolo enérgicamente al todavía alejado chico. Girando el rostro, Serena notó como su amiga suavizaba la mirada y sonreía con cariño. _Qué lindo_ -suspiró- _Como quisiera estar enamorada_ – añadió sintiendo por primera vez melancolía en su interior; sonriendo, comprendió que definitivamente esa mañana se había despertado con una extraña añoranza.

Una vez que el distraído chico llegó hasta ellas, saludó y felicitó con extrema formalidad a la rubia por tan agradable aniversario.

-"G-gracias Kelvin"- alcanzó a balbucear llevándose un brazo detrás de la cabeza. Fue así como el gracioso chico se unió a ellas en su recorrido por la ciudad.

Un rato después, Serena abrazaba con empeño la bolsa de papel en donde ahora estaba el último, y según ella, el **más** delicioso de los pastelillos que hasta ahora había estado compartiendo con sus amigos. _No_ –pensó- _¡éste es sólo para mí! ¡Huele exquisito!_- rió mañosamente con la boca haciéndosele agua.

Entonces, casi llegando al Center Crown, emocionado, Kelvin tomó la mano de Molly y la haló hacía una maquina de juegos que calculaba el nivel de compatibilidad de las parejas. Serena los había seguido por instinto, pero aburriéndose pronto, decidió que era el mejor momento para saborear el delicioso dulce que hacía varios minutos ocupaba toda su mente.

Adelantándose al Crown, caminando despreocupadamente sacó de la bolsa su anhelado tesoro y lo admiró soñadoramente entre sus manos. Se veía delicioso… Tan ensimismada iba que no fue capaz de ver cómo, con inaudita rapidez, una borrosa silueta rosa salía tras las puertas automáticas del lugar… Inevitablemente sucedió:

-"¡Auch!"-

Estampándose contra ella, y tras un fuerte golpe en su estomago, quejándose, Serena perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó antes de reaccionar clavando sus ojos instintivamente en el pastelillo que bailó entre sus dedos. Tal cual acróbata de circo, la rubia se movió entre divertidas poses hasta lograr sujetar firmemente la golosina, salvándola.

Pareciendo una bailarina congelada, soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de recomponerse, fue entonces que reparó en la desconocida y pequeña jovencita que había caído de sentón al chocar contra ella y que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido sobándose la espalda baja. De pronto, reaccionando, ambas exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

-"¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?"- reclamaron clavando la mirada una sobre la otra. Entonces, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ambas se paralizaron a la vez que sus rostros se suavizaban.

Serena contempló frente a ella a una linda niña de escasos 12 años, de cabellos rosados e intensos ojos rojizos, de cándida mirada y graciosas facciones que la estaba viendo con evidente sorpresa. La rubia sintió algo extraño, todo enojo desapareció de inmediato al invadirla de pronto un inaudito cariño hacía la chiquilla que le pareció muy familiar.

Pasando quizá un par de segundos, la pelirrosa rompió el extraño y tranquilizador silencio –"Uhm… L-lo siento, no fue mi intención"- se disculpó sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Sintiéndose de pronto nerviosa, Serena carraspeó antes de contestar con suavidad –"No te preocupes… No se perdió nada jeje"- añadió viendo con alivio su golosina –"Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo?"- comentó tratando de sonar madura, sin lograrlo.

La pequeña niña levantó una ceja, incrédula, entonces se puso en pie sacudiéndose la falda. Al no obtener respuesta, un poco incomoda, Serena comentó con diversión a la desconocida:

-"¿Y se puede saber de quién escapas?"-

Cruzando nuevamente sus miradas, la niña sonrió antes de responder –"Es sólo que olvide ir por alguien, y se me ha hecho tarde jeje"- comentó llevándose un brazo detrás de la cabeza.

-"¿Ah sí?"- insistió la rubia cruzándose de brazos observando la entrada al Center Crown de donde la pequeña había salido –"¿Sera que te has quedado jugando y te has olvidado de un encargo?"- atinó con ironía.

-"Jehee…"- Nerviosa, la pelirrosa jugó con sus dedos antes de responder con total emoción –"¡El nuevo videojuego de Sailor 'V' ha llegado hoy! ¡No pude resistirlo!"-

-"¡¿Qué?"- exclamó Serena sin poder creerlo –"¡¿De verdad?"-

-"¡Siiii!"-

-"¡Ahh! ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Y en mi cumpleaños! ¿Puedes creerlo?"- exaltó sin contener su emoción –"Debe ser un regalo del universo…"- afirmó con ojos soñadores.

-"Ah…"-rió nerviosamente la desconocida antes de comentar –"También es mi cumpleaños jeje"-

-"¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!"- festejó con una amplia sonrisa –"Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Serena"- añadió con una tierna mirada.

La pequeña pareció querer decir algo pero se contuvo parpadeando un par de veces, entonces comentó con alegría–"Y yo soy Rini"-

-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Rini!"- la felicitó sin poder contener su emoción.

-"También para ti Serena"- la igualó.

Ambas se contemplaron un par de segundos, una con familiar anhelo y la otra con evidente cariño.

-"Debo irme"- comentó la pelirrosa con simpatía –"Me dio gusto conocerte Serena…"-

-"Igual a mí, Rini"- contestó sin poder comprender aún la familiar sensación que la envolvía. Entonces, sintiéndose atrapada por la penetrante e insistente mirada de la niña, Serena sintió una rara obligación hacia ella… como si le debiera algo… Aturdida, colocando la vista sobre sus manos, contempló la exquisita golosina que había salvado un par de minutos antes… Sudando frio, graciosamente sus dedos temblaron y su brazo se puso rígido; tratando de controlar sus movimientos, la parte egoísta de su mente trataba de impedir que se moviera, sin embargo, la tierna calidez que nacía desde su interior fue más fuerte… Haciendo un extremo esfuerzo y apretando los labios, Serena extendió la mano ofreciendo su exquisito tesoro…

-"T-toma, es mi regalo para ti"- susurró con un chistoso tic temblando en su ceja.

Rini abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida totalmente, como si fuera capaz de comprender el tremendo esfuerzo y la lucha interna de la rubia.

-"¿Para mí? ¡Vaya! ¡Gracias Serena!"- exclamó con ojos soñadores contemplando el pastelillo con adoración –"¡Se ve riquísimo!"-

-"Uhm… seguro lo es…"- susurró la acongojada chica con una graciosa lágrima asomando en sus azules pupilas.

…...

Un par de minutos después, soltando un lastimoso suspiro, Serena entraba al Center Crown con la seguridad de que el nuevo videojuego de Sailor V la compensaría por su buena acción de momentos antes… ¡Y quizá Andrew quisiera regalarle un delicioso postre por su cumpleaños!

Con ese pensamiento en mente, totalmente recompuesta, Serena sonrió radiante saludando con efusividad nada más entrar -"¡Hola Andrew!"-

Un segundo bastó para que con cierta decepción la rubia bajara el brazo al ver más gente de la normal en el establecimiento esperando para ser atendidos. El apuesto rubio, como siempre, saludó a Serena con una gran sonrisa antes de volver a su apurada tarea.

Soltando un resoplido de frustración, Serena se alegró por su amigo y decidió ir directamente hacía el nuevo videojuego donde, con total sorpresa, casi se va de espaldas, y no por estar ocupado, sino por la singular ocupante…

-"¡¿Amy Mizuno?"- cuestionó boquiabierta.

Como si la hubieran cachado en algo indebido, una muy linda peliazul se puso de pie de un salto, sonrojada a más no poder.

-"¿S-Serena?"- tartamudeó la normalmente segura jovencita.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Serena sabía que si se lo hubieran contado no lo hubiese creído… La siempre tranquila y muy inteligente Amy Mizuno, con quien compartía clases y a quien siempre había considerado muy ocupada para los juegos, estaba ahí, pasando un buen rato en uno de los mejores videojuegos creados… y en el que parecía no irle nada mal…

-"¡Waow!"- exaltó la rubia acercándose a la pantalla con incredulidad –"¡Vaya record!"- soltó girando la mirada a la todavía sonrojada peliazul –"¡Eres muy buena! ¿Cómo lo haces?"- cuestionó soñadoramente.

La linda jovencita no contestó pero mantuvo sus ojos sobre los de la rubia con marcado interés… Por un momento Serena sintió una muy familiar simpatía por su sonrojada compañera de clases. Ahora, la rubia se preguntaba por qué extraña razón nunca antes había hablado con Amy. La peliazul contestó:

-"En realidad es muy sencillo… sólo debes calcular bien tus movimientos…"- confesó desviando la mirada.

Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja –"¡Oh Amy! ¿Podrás enseñarme?"-

Volviendo el rostro en automático, Amy clavó de nuevo sus ojos sobre los de la rubia, entonces, como si de pronto se hubiese llenado de vida, sonrió y asintió con suavidad. La sonrisa de Serena se amplió a no más poder.

-"Me encantaría mostrarte… ah… pero… tendrá que ser otro día…"- confesó apenada, entristeciendo al ver como también se apagaba la mirada de la rubia –"Debo ir a un seminario académico"- se justificó.

Entendiendo, y sonriendo de nuevo con su característica alegría, Serena recordó entonces que por algo Amy Mizuno era la chica más inteligente de la escuela

–"¿Pero prometes hacerlo, Amy? ¿Por favor?"- suplicó con ojos llenos de admiración –"Podríamos salir un día de estos, yo invito los helados y los videojuegos… charlar… ser amigas… ¿qué dices?"- propuso sin poder esconder su emoción.

Enternecida y con evidente alegría en su mirar, Amy asintió suavemente comentando –"Me encantaría, Serena"-

Contenta y sin pensarlo, Serena abrazó efusivamente a la peliazul. Dos segundos bastaron para que la rubia se diera cuenta de su acción, entonces, apenada se llevó un brazo detrás de la cabeza y rió nerviosamente –"L-lo siento, Amy…"- susurró, pero, al levantar la vista notó cómo a la inteligente jovencita no pareció molestarle ni extrañarle su actitud.

…...

Después de diez minutos Serena despidió finalmente a Amy a las afueras del Crown. Una vez que Molly y Kelvin la habían alcanzado, ella les había presentado a su nueva amiga, descubriendo al mismo tiempo que su ahora compañera de secundaria, también lo sería en la Preparatoria.

Una vez que la peliazul se había ido, Kelvin se auto-encargó la misión de conseguir bebidas y bocadillos para las chicas a pesar del gentío que todavía esperaba su turno, pero, tal y como Molly había previsto, su simpático novio necesitaría de su ayuda.

Sin mesa disponible para esperar, y por entretenerse platicando con Amy le habían ganado su turno para jugar, Serena andaba de aquí para allá, comenzando a aburrirse. Entonces, viendo que el único juego libre era el Cazador de Muñecos de Felpas, decidió intentar su suerte. Insertando su moneda, el juego comenzó; sujetando con innecesaria fuerza la palanca, estaba por lograr atrapar un muñeco de felpa cuando… ¡pluf! Éste apenas y se movió.

Furiosa, Serena despotricó contra el juego y lo pateó, arrepintiéndose al momento por el agudo dolor en el pie. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, su boca formó un puchero a punto de lloriquear cuando, de pronto, una masculina y divertida voz la interrumpió:

-"Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué harás, desmantelarlo hasta que te dé el premio?"-

Furiosa y decidida a desquitarse con el entrometido, Serena frunció el ceño, cerró ambos puños y giró sobre sí misma con su mente eligiendo el mejor insulto…

-"¡No es algo que…!"- exaltó sin poder terminar. Frente a ella estaba el mismo chico que había visto en el centro comercial… Alto, apuesto, de cabellos cortos y negros como la noche y ojos de un azul profundo… Pero, a diferencia de aquel momento, ahora si lo reconocía…

Inexplicablemente su corazón pareció detenerse y una incontenible emoción la cubrió por completo… un hueco comenzó a bajar por su estomago provocándole un ansioso, y nunca antes sentido cosquilleo.

La mirada de autosuficiencia que el hombre tenía al burlarse desapareció casi en el momento en que la rubia lo encaró. La segura mirada cambió a una de total sorpresa y, provocando un sonrojo en la chica, las masculinas pupilas bajaron y subieron contemplándola.

Incapaz de seguir manteniendo el aliento, sonrojada, Serena soltó en apenas un murmullo:

-"D-Darien…"-

El apuesto pelinegro reaccionó al escuchar su nombre y desvió la vista aclarándose la garganta antes de comentar–"Parece que no has cambiado… ¿eh Serena?"- Inevitablemente la rubia desvió el rostro, Darién añadió con una sonrisa burlona–"…Tan femenina como siempre"-

Frunciendo los labios, olvidándose de cualquier pena o sentimiento, Serena respondió encarándolo nuevamente –"¡Pues para tu información sí que he cambiado! ¡Hoy cumplo 16 años!"- declaró antes de sacar graciosamente la lengua y girar sobre sí misma dando la espalda al atractivo joven.

Darién desvió de nuevo su mirada, y con una mano en la nuca, un poco nervioso comentó con distracción–"Si… lo veo… ¡lo imaginó!"- se corrigió esperando que ella no lo hubiese escuchado.

-"¿Uhm...?"- Serena se asomó sobre su hombro observando al indudablemente atractivo ojiazul –"**Y**…"- remarcó sin girarse pero respingando la nariz –"¡Entrare a la preparatoria!"-

El pelinegro carraspeó un par de veces antes de contestar -"Vaya… ¡Felicidades!"- soltó en un evidente acto de paz.

Serena, sintiéndose todavía ofendida, no contestó y se limitó a poner otra moneda a la maquina. El juego empezó, y tal y como la primera vez, el muñeco de felpa ni siquiera se movió –"¡No!"- reclamó golpeando el protector de cristal con ambas manos. Frunciendo los labios, enojada, no quiso voltear por temor a encontrarse con la mirada burlona del pelinegro, a quien casi podía jurar haberlo escuchado reprimir una risa.

Distraída, estaba por insertar otra moneda cuando de pronto la varonil mano del pelinegro la adelantó pasando justo a su lado. Inexplicablemente su cercanía provocó un exquisito escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, mareándola, haciéndola sentir que miles de maripositas despertaban en su interior inundando su estomago y subiendo por su pecho.

Darien se puso junto a ella, e insertando su propia moneda, susurró apenas ladeando el rostro para verla -"Déjame mostrarte"-

Tomada por sorpresa y todavía intentando lidiar con las sensaciones descubiertas, Serena sólo pudo asentir con algo de torpeza sin poder ocultar las encendidas mejillas… ¡¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¡Nunca antes se había sentido así! Ni siquiera cuando lo conoció años atrás. Era cierto que no lo había tratado mucho, sólo unos cuantos días y eso porque era amigo de Andrew. El pelinegro siempre se la había pasado molestándola haciéndola enojar por pequeñeces -como sus calificaciones- después, él se había ido o algo así y nunca más volvió a saber de él… ¿Y ahora? Ahora… ahora él era… lindo… de cierta forma amable y… ¡y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que era! Estando así, juntos, estaba como una estatua, no podía moverse, sólo escuchaba su corazón latir inhumanamente… Sentía lo cálido que era a su lado, el toque de su brazo con el suyo, su aroma… Su respiración se aceleró, su rostro comenzó a arder ¡y comenzó a sentir cientos de choques eléctricos exigiéndole algo que todavía no comprendía!

Por otro lado. Darien se colocó junto a ella tomando la iniciativa, quizá esperando disculparse por el absurdo comentario con el que la había molestado. En realidad no había sido su intención, normalmente él no solía comportarse así, pero –suspiró- la rubia tenía algo que irremediablemente lo orillaba a querer molestarla. Dos años atrás cuando había comenzado, lo atribuyó al hecho de que era una chiquilla a la que era divertido molestar… Pero ahora… ahora sólo pensó en lo linda que se veía enojada. Sonrió de medio lado. Era gracioso cómo, momentos antes, todavía sin reconocerla, simplemente se había acercado a ella por curiosidad; pero entonces, al ver la graciosa pelea contra la maquina, la recordó inmediatamente: Sólo podía tratarse de Serena Tsukino, amiga de Andrew, la muchachita a quien hace años le gustaba molestar por los graciosos chonguitos de su cabello, por sacar bajas calificaciones o hasta por la inmensurable forma de comer golosinas. Confundido, tratando de concentrarse en el juego, entrecerró los ojos intentando también pensar la razón por la que no había visto a la rubia desde hace casi dos años ¿Pudo haberse mudado? No recordaba que Andrew la mencionara en todo este tiempo… Suavizando la mirada vio como el gancho aprisionaba un bonito conejo de felpa. Sonriendo, de reojo observó la asombrada expresión de la rubia, quien, emocionada, inconscientemente acercó su rostro para cerciorarse que su vista no la engañaba. Con sus facciones a pocos centímetros, Darien se tensó, levantando ambas cejas. En verdad ella había cambiado… Cuando la vio en el centro comercial, a lo lejos y sin reconocerla, inevitablemente ella llamó su atención; su radiante sonrisa, llena de vida y de alegría, la hacía brillar más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido… Su luz resplandecía, resaltando inigualablemente entre la multitud… Era… hermosa…

Cuando Darien se colocó junto a ella, los nervios la habían invadido, y a pesar de que él se había ofrecido a mostrarle, ella no fue capaz de poner atención. Lo único que le había importado era tratar de contener el repentino y loco retumbar de su corazón; podía escucharlo resonar escandalosamente y estaba segura que todos ahí estaban oyéndola ¡Y él! sobre todo él… Decidida, estaba por comentar algo para romper el silencio cuando, girando la vista, notó como él sonreía de medio lado, seguro de sí mismo al observar el juego. La rubia contuvo la respiración, entonces miró la maquina justo en el momento en que el chico atrapaba con el gancho un muñeco de felpa. Incrédula y olvidando por completo su nerviosismo, en un arrebato se pegó a la maquina apreciando como el _malévolo_ gancho mecánico levantaba el premio. Un segundo bastó para que se diera cuenta de su posición y, ladeando el rostro una milésima, la atractiva e intensa azul mirada de Darien la recibió a unos pocos centímetros…

Era inexplicable la dichosa forma en la que en ese momento se sintió: feliz, expectante, ansiosa. Como si un añorante y esencial hueco en su pecho estuviese llenándose ¡No recordaba haberse sentido así antes! Pero entonces ¿cómo podía extrañar con tanta fiereza algo que no conocía? Él era muy atractivo, con sus azules ojos parecía querer ver más allá de su alma y su suave sonrisa le transmitía una asombrosa paz. Las femeninas mejillas se encendieron a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía con suavidad a causa del nerviosismo.

Darien contempló la encantadora forma en que las blancas mejillas se sonrojaron –sonrió- Definitivamente era muy bella. Le resultaba fascinante la forma en que sus azules ojos brillaban de emoción mientras el tono rosa de sus mejillas contrastaba con la blancura de su tersa piel. Parecía que si la tocaba el momento se arruinaría… Un ansioso cosquilleó invadió sus manos mientras sentía su propio corazón acelerársele...

De pronto, el sonido del premio rodando por la bandeja de metal lo volvió a la realidad. Confundido, frunció el ceño y cerró ambos puños, alejándose lentamente de la rubia y sintiendo de inmediato como la calidez que ella irradiaba lo abandonaba.

Serena lo vio alejarse y su ensueño terminó. Se sentía algo avergonzada, quizá él había escuchado la forma desenfrenada en que su corazón estaba latiendo… Nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

Darién tomó el pequeño muñeco de felpa entre sus manos, observándolo ¿Qué es lo que estuvo a punto de hacer? No hubiera sido muy educado de su parte aprovecharse de un momento así. Ella ni siquiera lo soportaba, además, prácticamente eran desconocidos.

Rompiendo el incomodo silencio, el ojiazul comentó -"Listo, lo vez… es sencillo"-

Tomada por sorpresa, viéndolo de reojo, Serena tardó un par de segundos en entender a lo que se refería. –"S-sí, bueno, lo volveré a intentar en otra ocasión"- comentó con una sincera sonrisa.

El pelinegro estaba por decir algo cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a ver como la chica pelirroja parecía estar buscando a la rubia –"Debo irme"- susurró él. Ella volvió el rostro y, observándola directamente a los ojos, él le ofreció el pequeño conejo de felpa –"Toma"-

-"¿Para mí?"- cuestionó ella con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-"Por supuesto. Feliz cumpleaños…"- se interrumpió extendiendo el brazo. Justo cuando ella lo tomó y la punta de sus dedos se tocaron, una sensación eléctrica pareció pasar de uno al otro, entonces añadió en un repentino murmullo –"… _Princesa_"-

Serena se sonrojó furiosamente, y Darien parpadeó varias veces sorprendido consigo mismo por su segura y confiada palabra. Entonces, fue como si hubiera recordado algo evidente… Sabía que la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba, y que la había visto hace poco, y ahora, con total seguridad, sabía dónde:

Sus _sueños_.

Viéndola ahí, con la mirada llena de inocente curiosidad, resplandeciendo con su singular brillo e irradiando tanta dulzura… Era ella… la joven del retrato… la misma de sus sueños… Su _Princesa_…

Reaccionando, aclarándose la garganta, Darien rehuyó la repentinamente tímida y sonrosada mirada de la rubia –"Lo siento, tengo que irme"- puntualizó dándole la espalda, yéndose.

No sabiendo explicar la extraña sensación que recorría cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, Serena lo vio alejarse. Inconscientemente, apretó entre sus manos el pequeño y lindo conejo de felpa. Un segundo después la voz de Molly la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-"¿Lo conoces, Serena? Me parece recordarlo…"- comentó distraídamente llevándose una mano al mentón.

-"Es Darien Chiba"- contestó la rubia desviando su mirar –"El amigo de Andrew…"-

-"¡Claro!"- exclamó Molly –"El chico que te molestaba y no soportabas"- afirmó con una resignada sonrisa. Serena sonrió con timidez, la pelirroja levantó una ceja y añadió como si nada –"Es muy apuesto"-

Girando sobre sí misma, rehuyendo de la vista de su amiga, Serena, todavía con las mejillas algo rosadas, comentó con suavidad –"Si, bueno… quizá ya no es tan indeseable"-

Sonriendo abiertamente, Molly se lanzó contra su amiga colgándosele del cuello. Ambas rieron con dichosa alegría yendo hacía la mesa que un exhausto Kelvin había logrado conseguir.

…...

Pasar la tarde de su cumpleaños con sus amigos era muy divertido, y haber conocido a las que serían sus nuevas compañeras –y sin duda buenas amigas- había sido genial… Casi deseaba que el día terminara, que los días corrieran con la esperanza de querer comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida: la preparatoria, que estaba segura, deparaba increíbles cosas. Todo eso unido al increíble nerviosismo que todavía la invadía por el último encuentro… Eran tantas cosas las que rebosaban en su interior que sentía querer volar y reír, gritar de felicidad antes de que toda la alegría la consumiera. A pesar de tantas sensaciones reunidas, algo en su interior, muy, muy dentro, la hacía sentir que algo todavía faltaba, que estaba incompleto.

Era el atardecer cuando Serena, Molly y Kelvin salieron del Crown. El día estaba por terminar y debían volver a casa. A pesar de la insistencia de Molly, Serena decidió volver sola a casa, después de todo no era necesario desviar el camino de su amiga. Despidiéndose a las afueras del Center Crown, Serena blandió animadamente su brazo en las alturas sonriendo de oreja a oreja viendo a sus amigos irse.

Justo cuando se perdieron de vista, Serena soltó un suspiro. Girando sobre sí misma, estaba por irse cuando reparó en una pequeña silueta rosa que estaba bloqueando su camino.

-"¿Rini?"- cuestionó con algo de sorpresa por volver a ver a la pequeña niña, quien, quitada de la pena, le sonreía abierta y sospechosamente –"¿Está todo bien?"- insistió tragando seco.

-"¡Hola!"- saludó la niña antes de notarse repentinamente nerviosa –"Ahh…"- balbuceó. Serena se sintió de pronto precavida y levantó una ceja. Inesperadamente, Rini formó un gracioso puchero con los labios y comentó –"Creo que… me he perdido"-

Sin saber por qué, Serena sudo frio –"¿Estás segura? ¿Dónde están tus padres?"-

Juntando ambas manos detrás de la espalda, Rini ladeó uno de sus pies y remarcó el puchero –"Se supone que los vería en el Templo Hikagua, pero me he perdido y no sé cómo llegar…"-

-"Ah…"- fue lo único que la rubia atinó a mascullar.

-"¿Puedes ayudarme Serena?"-

Sólo basto ver la suplicante mirada de la pequeña para que la rubia aceptara con gusto.

…...

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que ambas chicas llegaron a su destino. Serena se dejó llevar por Rini hasta el Templo, el cual era tan familiarmente tranquilo, relajador y lleno de paz. No era la primera vez que iba, pero el lugar le era extrañamente familiar…

Casi sintiéndose flotar en el lugar, Rini la llevó a un área que parecía ser privada, deteniéndose frente a una puerta corrediza que seguramente daba a algún saloncillo. Serena, frunciendo el ceño, estaba por objetar algo cuando repentinamente la pequeña de cabellos rosas la tomó desprevenida y, aferrándose a ella, la abrazó con un fuerte cariño a la vez que le susurraba con una divertida mezcla de dulzura y pánico:

-"Por favor, no te molestes conmigo"-

-"¿Uhm?"- fue lo que una confundida Serena alcanzó a balbucear antes de que Rini la soltara y corriera la puerta de un tirón, abriéndola. Entonces…

-"¡SORPRESA!"- se escuchó en todo el lugar entonado por varias alegres y femeninas voces –"¡Feliz Cumpleaños 16, Serena!"- añadieron con radiante orgullo.

Parpadeando una y otra vez, con el corazón dándole un vuelco, Serena no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo: Frente a ella, y dentro de un pequeño saloncito, cuatro ya conocidas chicas la estaban recibiendo y felicitando con extrema calidez y felicidad…

-"Mina…"- susurró viendo a la rubia recargándose con entusiasmo sobre una mesita donde reposaban algunos regalos envueltos, y en donde un par de gatitos la observaban con extrema curiosidad. Entonces, ocurrió.

Como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos, Serena comenzó a ver toda una vida volviendo a su memoria… Tal cual película, su mente trabajó a mil por hora mostrándole su verdadera, y nada tranquila vida. Entonces recordó. Recordó la primera vez que conoció a Mina, y la extravagante y divertida forma en que su vida giraba gracias a sus ocurrencias.

-"Rei…"- reconoció con los ojos comenzándosele a tornar vidriosos. La pelinegra la veía con inaudita dicha, sus manos extendidas a lo alto enmarcando un llamativo letrero de felicitación… Su temperamental amiga, a quien quería demasiado y con quien secretamente disfrutaba discutir todo el tiempo. Serena cayó en cuenta que extrañamente pareció creer haberla conocido esa misma tarde…

-"Lita…"- Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. La castaña estaba de pie frente a una mesa repleta de todo tipo de postres; tenía las manos juntas bajo el mentón, su cándido rostro estaba inundado de alegría contenida; adoraba ver esa dulzura de su rostro, admirar lo dulce y femenina que podía llegar a ser. Serena sintió que la emoción y ansiedad que todo el día había estado cargando la estaba dominando. No podía creerlo, era como si las hubiera dejado de ver por siglos y ahora milagrosamente estuvieran volviendo a ella.

-"Amy…"- afirmó con la voz entrecortada. Con las manos juntas al frente, la peliazul era la más cercana a ella y le sonreía con infinita sinceridad y cariño; era tan linda y tierna, y tan inteligente que nunca dejaría de asombrarla.

La rubia estaba en shock, no atinaba a mover ningún musculo. Pudo sentir los ojos llenársele de lágrimas, que lejos de tristeza, eran de inaudita felicidad. Cuanto las había extrañado. Increíblemente se sentía casi completa, dichosa de tener a sus amigas. Ahora sabía, ahora recordaba todos los momentos junto a ellas, los momentos vividos, las aventuras compartidas… Y sobre todo, la fantástica forma en que se habían convertido en Guerreras y las batallas que habían tenido que pasar. Eso último por un fugaz momento opacó su felicidad, pero, recomponiéndose de inmediato, otros más alegres recuerdos inundaron su mente.

Ella no era sólo Serena Tsukino, sino también, secretamente, era Sailor Moon.

Todavía aturdida, y con cientos de imágenes resurgiendo en su memoria, tartamudeó –"¿P-pero… cómo?... ¡Mina! ¡Lita! ¡Rei! ¡Amy!"- repitió con el corazón desbocado de incredulidad –"¡Las extrañe tanto!"- exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de las cuatro chicas sin poder ocultar su nostalgia, porque a pesar de saber que las había olvidado, la dicha de saber que las había reencontrado era superior.

-"¡Serena!"- dijeron todas a la vez recibiéndola y acunándola entre ellas–"¡También te extrañamos!"-

Un par de minutos pasaron en un alegre y cálido silencio. Separándose, sólo bastó un segundo para que Amy comprendiera la pregunta en los ojos de la rubia.

-"Es normal que estés confundida"- declaró con suavidad –"Tu repentina amnesia sólo ha sido por hoy Serena. Nada malo ha sucedido"- intentó tranquilizarla al notar la duda en su mirar.

Rei la interrumpió –"Que conste que nosotras no estuvimos de acuerdo"- afirmó cruzada de brazos, levantando una ceja mientras veía con cierta jactancia hacia la entrada.

Curiosa, Serena giró el rostro encontrándose entonces con la imagen de Rini que la veía con timidez y que graciosamente, con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, sonrojada se notaba de cierta forma arrepentida.

-"¡Rini!"- exclamó la rubia con alegría lanzándose hacía ella y rodeándola en un abrazo. También la recordaba y sentía que hacía tanto no la veía. Un momento después, recomponiéndose, Serena se volvió hacia sus amigas y preguntó a Rei –"¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué sucedió?"-

Mina rió sonoramente y agitó las manos restando importancia –"Nada fuera del otro mundo Serena…"- pausando un segundo, con una gotita resbalando en su cabeza pidió –"No te molestes ¿de acuerdo?"-

Comenzando a exasperar, Serena frunció el ceño. No le gustaba como Mina le estaba dando vueltas al asunto. Fue Lita quien finalmente confesó:

-"En realidad no perdiste la memoria… sólo…"- carraspeó un poco, bajando la voz cada vez –"Sólo… fuiste un poquitín hipnotizada…"- comentó como si nada.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. Rei rió entre dientes –"Les dije que no era buena idea ¡Pero Mina nunca me escucha!"-

-"¡Fue idea de Rini!"- exclamó Mina entrando en pánico señalando a la pelirrosa echándola de cabeza.

Rini sudó frio, rio nerviosamente y se mordió el labio inferior. Serena cerró ambos puños, frunció el ceño y susurró forzadamente remarcando cada palabra –"¿Luna… pelota?"-

-"Jehee…"- asintió Rini tragando en seco.

-"¿Me… hipnotizaste… con… Luna… pelota?"- una vena le comenzó a palpitar en la sien. Rini bajó el rostro, ocultándolo, viéndola sólo de reojo. La rubia añadió –"¿Y… en… mi cumpleaños?"-

Amy comentó con una sonrisa–"Esta mañana nos avisó, y una vez comenzado no podíamos echarlo a perder"-

-"¡¿Me hipnotizaste?"- insistió Serena acercándose amenazadoramente –"¡Pagaras pequeño monstruo!"- exclamó antes de lanzarse contra la pelirrosa quien atinó a evadirla una y otra y otra vez hasta que la furiosa rubia le dio alcance. Divertidas, todas las chicas vieron como Serena sujetó con fuerza a Rini, y, sin piedad, comenzó a atacarla con verdaderas y poderosas cosquillas.

Así fue como todas se lanzaron al ataque en una guerra de incomparables cosquillas, donde cruelmente el resultado fueron devastadores gritos y carcajadas que resonaron en todo el Templo.

Varios minutos y carcajadas después, cansadas y totalmente rendidas, sólo apagados suspiros quedaron cortando el silencio. Con el estomago adolorido, ninguna de ellas era capaz de moverse, quedando todas unas sobre otras, prácticamente eran una montaña humana.

Rendida, con la voz entrecortada, Rini se aventuró a preguntar a la rubia–"¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?"-

Sin fuerzas para moverse, Serena parpadeó un par de veces antes de mover el rostro unos centímetros encarando a la pequeña –"¿Tu regalo?"-

Con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro, Rini contestó –"Un cumpleaños en donde por un día no sólo has sido libre de cualquier responsabilidad como Guerrera, sino también has tenido la oportunidad de olvidar aunque sea por poco tiempo la crueldad de las batallas. Un día como una adolescente normal"- Serena levantó ambas cejas, no lo había pensado así. Con dulzura, Rini añadió -"Además, un día que te ha servido para darte cuenta que, independientemente de tu identidad como Sailor Moon, tus amigas están contigo predestinadamente. Hoy, a pesar de no planearlo, jamás estuviste sola, todas estuvimos contigo. El destino caprichosamente desea que, a pesar que lo parezca, en realidad nunca estés sola. Recuérdalo Serena, sin importar lo que suceda, si alguna vez te sientes sola, sólo basta echar un vistazo alrededor para darte cuenta que tus amigos siguen contigo… a tu lado"-

Sin poder creer la sabiduría de las palabras de Rini, Serena enterneció su mirada al recordar lo transcurrido en el día. Era verdad, de una u otra forma sus amigas estuvieron ahí… En ningún momento se sintió sola porque no lo estaba, ellas estaban ahí, sacándola de apuros como siempre, apoyándola, consintiéndola, molestándola –como Rei-

-"Gracias Rini"- susurró con los ojos brillándole. Entonces, recordando algo, confundida, Serena frunció el ceño –"Rini ¿Molly estaba hipnotizada?"-

-"Jehee…"- rió nerviosamente la niña de cabellos rosas –"Si"- respondió con timidez.

-"¿Y Kelvin?"- insistió la rubia frunciendo los labios con desaprobación. Molly después de todo era de sus mejores amigas, por obvias razones no podía compartir toda su vida con ella, pero la quería mucho… Y Kelvin, bueno, Kelvin venia con el paquete.

Rini asintió con avergonzada lentitud. Serena negó con el rostro mientras regañaba con divertida autoridad–"¡Debes dejar de hipnotizar a las personas!"-

-"Ah…"- balbuceó la niña, mordiéndose el labio –"Yo… ah… debo decirte algo…"- tragó en seco.

Serena entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar la nerviosa mirada de Rini. Entonces, con su todavía aturdida memoria, repasando el largo día, Serena abrió los ojos de par en par recordando por fin algo de vital importancia –"¡¿Hipnotizaste a Darien?"- gritó sin poder contenerse saltando al mismo tiempo de la montaña humana llevándose con ello a unas desprevenidas Mina y Rei que cayeron de golpe.

-"¡Auch!"- exclamaron ambas pero Serena ni siquiera las escuchó ya que sin esperar respuesta de Rini salió corriendo de la habitación.

…...

Colocándose sus zapatos con rapidez, dispuesta a salir corriendo en busca de su apuesto novio, Serena sólo podía pensar lo que Darien podría estar haciendo. Con cierto pánico, miles de atronadores y desquiciados pensamientos comenzaban a atormentarla: Si supuestamente él no la recordaba ¿sería capaz de hacer caso a alguna chica coqueta y resbalosa que lo acechara? Él era muy apuesto ¿La reemplazaría en tan sólo un día? ¡No! ¡No! Él no podía… Además, recordando la forma tan dulce en que él la había visto esa tarde, un poco de confianza la embargó –Suspiró- Había sido un sentimiento tan hermoso lo que había experimentado…

La noche había caído, un cielo oscuro y limpio era iluminado por cientos de estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento.

Con el pánico esfumándose de su sistema, en lugar de salir corriendo comenzó a andar lentamente sumergida en sus nuevos pensamientos: Comparando lo que había sentido en ese momento, con lo que ahora sabía que sentía, era atronador. Era como si hubieran sido dos vidas diferentes… Una en la que ahora sabía estaba perdida y legendariamente enamorada, y otra en donde, como una adolescente normal, había caído con un flechazo bajo los encantos de su verdadero amor…

_Fue hermoso_- suspiró- _muy hermoso volver a sentirme de esa forma_. Sonrojada y apenada, escondió el rostro en ambas manos a la vez que soltaba un gritillo de emoción. Entonces:

-"¿Serena?"- la llamó una varonil y tranquilizadora voz que conocía muy bien.

Sorprendida en sus pensamientos, levantó el sonrojado rostro clavando la mirada metros más allá, en la gallarda silueta de su muy atractivo novio -"Darién…"- Extrañamente, y a pesar de que ella ya recordaba todo, no pudo evitar, tal y como en la tarde, ponerse sumamente nerviosa ante su presencia. Si, ahí estaba de nueva cuenta el incesante y exquisito revoloteó de maripositas en su estomago. Su corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido mientras recorría el apuesto rostro con la mirada. Él estaba observándola con una mezcla de cariño y duda.

Serena vio entonces al apuesto pelinegro de pie, unos metros más allá, con su gallarda figura, sonriéndole tiernamente mientras sostenía una delgada caja de regalo entre las manos. Su mirada era segura, llena de dulzura y paz. Un segundo bastó para que Serena descubriera el gran amor que la azul mirada irradiaba.

-"¡Darién!"- exclamó con total felicidad corriendo y lanzándose con efusividad a los firmes brazos de su amado, quien, sonriendo abiertamente y correspondiendo de la misma forma, la recibió con suavidad haciéndola girar en el aire.

Riendo con soltura, la voz de la rubia resonó en todo el patio alegrando cada rincón. Lentamente el animado giró fue deteniéndose y Serena pudo por fin posar sus ojos en su sitio preferido en todo el mundo: los azules e intensos ojos de su Príncipe, quien, sonriendo de medio lado, confesó –"Lamento llegar tarde"-

Con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro y con los brazos todavía rodeando el masculino cuello, Serena negó suavemente, contestando –"No… yo lamento no haber ido a buscarte antes"-

El ojiazul sonrió completamente enternecido, susurrando sólo para ella –"Te extrañe Serena. Lo suficiente como para creer que he soñado despierto… Te vi hoy, y me he enamorado de nuevo"-

Dichosa por escuchar la declaración, las femeninas facciones resplandecieron. Un segundo después, la rubia cayó en cuenta de la situación y parpadeó con una profunda confusión reflejada en sus ojos –"Darien… ¡Recordaste!"- afirmó con alegría. Él respondió con una sonrisa, confirmándolo. Curiosa, Serena cuestionó sin poder contenerse –"Pero… ¿Cómo?"-

-"Ésta tarde, después de despedirnos en el Crown…"- relató –"Te metiste profundamente en mis pensamientos, entonces supe que te había visto antes"- Serena sonrió con timidez recordando el momento. Darien añadió con diversión –"¿Sabes? Hace varios días compré tu regalo de cumpleaños, y fue precisamente cuando volví a verlo esta tarde que todos mis recuerdos retornaron"- reveló separándose tenuemente ofreciendo la delgada caja a la rubia que, curiosa, lo desenvolvió bajo la atenta mirada de su novio…

-"Darien…"- murmuró con el corazón palpitándole aceleradamente al descubrir el interior. Moviéndose, el pelinegro rodeó a la rubia abrazándola por la espalda y recargando cariñosamente el mentón en el suave hombro. Ambos suavizaron la mirada contemplando con total ternura y cariño como las últimas tiras de papel resbalaban revelando su contenido:

Era un pequeño lienzo que trajo gratos recuerdos a ambos. Un bello cuadro que tiempo atrás Margaret, una artista y amiga había pintado de ambos. Una pintura, un recuerdo de ellos plasmado por la ilusión y visión de otro. Hermosa imagen que les hacía retumbar el corazón de emoción contenida… Eran ellos, inmortalizados en la pintura que reflejaba el tierno momento de una promesa de amor.

-"Darien, es bellísimo…"- susurró con la voz ahogándosele de emoción –"Un maravilloso regalo, el mejor"-

-"Me alegra que te guste, definitivamente tu debías tenerlo"- comentó sonriendo y acercando su rostro a la sonrojada mejilla –"Después de todo, es también el recuerdo de nuestra primera tarde juntos"-

La mirada de Serena no podía irradiar más felicidad, recordaba perfectamente esa tarde en que ambos habían servido de modelos para el cuadro que ahora tenía entre sus manos.

En la oscuridad de la noche, tenues luces los envolvían, pero bajo la luz de luna, Darien pudo contemplar las sonrosadas mejillas de su novia. De nueva cuenta y con entusiasmo recordó todo lo sentido y descubierto esa tarde –"¿Sabes? Hoy he confirmado algo"- Serena giró el rostro una milésima posando su curiosa mirada en la juguetona de él. Darien continuó –"No importa cuántas vidas debamos pasar, o cuantas veces debamos despertar… Tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos, una y otra vez."- Con sus rostros tan cerca, el ojiazul sintió a la rubia contener la respiración mientras sus azules pupilas brillaban.

Serena, hechizada por la mirada y las palabras de su amado, sintió sus piernas flaquear. De no ser porque él la sostenía firmemente, ella desfallecería de un momento a otro; La seguridad de su mirada la mareaba mientras percibía el exquisito aroma de su cercanía, que instante tras instante la enamoraba.

Acercando su rostro con lentitud, Darien rozó sus labios susurrando sólo para ella –"Yo siempre te encontrare, _Princesa_…"- Sus labios se unieron.

Encantada, Serena recibió los labios de Darien que, ansiosos, se posaron sobre los suyos, besándolos. Saboreando la dulce caricia, ambos se reconocieron al instante, rozándose primero con extrema ternura y después con un marcado anhelo.

Darien acarició sus labios, besándola, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacía él intentando no separarse nunca más, porque a pesar del tiempo, de la distancia o de cualquier broma de la vida, ellos estaban predestinados a amarse…

…...

Minutos más tarde, todas contemplaron soñadoramente el bello regalo de Darien. Lita les regaló a ambas cumpleañeras todo un banquete llenó de dulces. Rei sorprendió a las dos con un par de hermosos e idénticos Dijes en forma de conejo. Con poco entusiasmo, y una gotita resbalándoles en la frente, ambas recibieron el predecible regalo de Amy: libros, que según la peliazul, ayudarían mucho a la rubia en la preparatoria y a Rini en la vuelta a su vida como la Pequeña Dama del futuro. Por otro lado, el obsequio de Mina era –según ella- 'la más terrorífica película de terror jamás hecha'. Tragando seco, y de antemano comenzando a temblar de miedo, Serena aceptó verla con sus amigas –y sólo porque el protagonista era el mismo actor del que Mina les había conseguido el autógrafo-.

Ese cumpleaños sería memorable. En compañía de sus amigas y de su amado y queridísimo Darien, Serena se sintió de nueva cuenta completa. Nada le hacía falta para ser más feliz.

Fin

_Moraleja_: Si un día despiertas y te sientes sola, no empañes tu vista… ¡mira de nuevo! Veras que bajo cualquier circunstancia tus amigos, y tu familia, siempre están contigo, rodeándote y abrazando tu corazón ^^

* * *

Qué tal? Qué les pareció? Si, lo sé, largo… espero no haberlas aburrido jeje

Un detalle más: La idea de este fic nació gracias al gran cariño que siento por mis amigas^^ Y en estos ultimos dias en que de pronto comenze a sentirme depre al extrañarlas mucho, pues repentinamente la comunicación con dos de ellas comenzó a agrandarse y eso me animó en demasía. Asi fue como nació la moraleja de esta historia *-* (Y aunque no me leen ¬¬ (jajaja) kisiera decirles esto: _**Gracias Day, gracias Yaz**_, x estar aki conmigo todavía; porque, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, ustedes continuan aki en mi corazón^^ Las kero

Plzzz no olviden los reviews, conocer sus opiniones es lo máximo para mí ^^

Gracias, gracias por leerme y gracias a todas aquellas que continúan esperándome en mis actualizaciones;)

¡Pronto gran final de "Lágrimas"!

Chao ^^


End file.
